Rise of Neo-Rocket
by JackReeves
Summary: Giovanni may have been defeated, but the war isn't over. In a new region, the battle carries on with new heroes and new villains. Secrets will be revealed, friendships betrayed, and your world shook as we experience the new Neo-Rocket. T just in case.


**AN: So, first story everyone, just letting you know. So please favorite and review to help me out!**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Except for some language**.

* * *

**Summary:** Giovanni may have been defeated, but the war isn't over. In a new region, the battle carries on with new heroes and new villains. Secrets will be revealed, friendships betrayed, and your world shook as we experience the new Neo-Rocket.

* * *

**AN(2): I've combined elements of both the anime and games in these. People like Ash, James will appear, as well as events from the games.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"We're clear," whispered a young man, one of the two hiding in the bushes. They had been moving towards Mt Pyre for days now and they had reached the edge of the forest surrounding the mountain. The young man had sent his Haunter out to make sure there was no one about. They would be no cover when they moved to the cave system their contact was waiting in.

"Good," His blue-haired companion said. "It would suck if Looker was out and about." The first nodded, nervous. They didn't know if Looker was the International Police or if Interpol simply had hundreds of identical agents named Looker, but they really didn't want to find out. And they really didn't want this to be a trap.

They had been sitting in their house, their hideout they had procured in the Hoenn region. Their most recent plan had failed. Failed spectacularly. The blue-haired one had found them a hideout a while back and they had bolted before the police arrived, unlike most of their Team. Most had just given up. So they had buried themselves deep, deeper still when they heard that Team Plasma's leaders had been arrested by Looker as well.

And that's were it happened. The two had been hiding out in their house, one on the computer securing the meager resources they needed, the blue-haired one feeding his Absol quietly. Then, out if the silence of the hideout, their phone rang, causing them to jump in surprise.

Lance glanced fearfully at the phone, turning from the computer to pick it up and answer it. "This is the Boss." A heavily deepened and slightly distorted voice said over the phone. Lance gasped in surprise, causing his partner to glance up fearfully as he did not know what was going on.

"Boss! Is it really you?!" Lance said excitedly. His partner strode over quickly and put him on speakerphone, "It's good to hear your voice again sir! It's glad to have you back!" A chuckle reverberated over the phone.

"It is good to be back," the Boss said, "In a sense anyways. I will not be returning to any of the regions you know about."

The two partners shared a glance as Lance tentatively spoke up, "Sir, are you referring to a new region? What is it's name?" The other's Absol walked over and the blue-haired man out his hand on its mane, petting it.

"I will tell you both when you arrive." The Boss said. Blue-hair spoke up, "Sir, you wish us to come? Not that we don't want to but... Well we have failed you."

"Yes you have. But you have both been prominent at some time, and you are my most loyal members. And you have gotten stronger. Or am I wrong James?"

James and his Absol both straightened, "Yessir. Once Jesse and Meowth turned traitor, I decided to be the strongest in the organization."

"And you will be with the dead weight gone. That is why I want you two to come over here and run Team Rocket with me as commanders."

"Thank you sir!" Lance said excited. James agreed, "How will we reach you?" Approval came over the phone.

"Excellent thinking James. I have already arranged transportation for you two. A valuable sleeper agent will pick you two up. He will take you both to his private airstrip and will accompany you to the region. Be at Mt. Pyre in three days. Boss out."

So they had traveled quickly and swiftly overland, arriving at the edge of the mountain on the third day. They had waited till that night, hiding in the surrounding forest. After Lance had made sure that Looker wasn't nearby with his Haunter, they made a dash for the cave.

They entered the cave, heading quickly towards the light inside. There, they found a lone lantern, dimly lighting the cavern around them. James and Lance kept their Pokemon away for now, instead checking the area over by hand. Where was their contact?

The clack of shoes on the stone sounded through the stone cavern as someone came in. James and Lance turned around quickly as a man in a suit walked out of the shadows.

"Stephen Stone! So it was a trap!" Exclaimed James, his Absol leaping out of its Pokéball. Stephen grinned as he held up his empty hands, the universal sign for 'Look, I'm not carrying a couple Pokéballs.' "The Boss sends his regards. I have a car waiting to take us to my private airstrip so we can head to Rocket Headquarters."

The two Rocket members were shocked to say the least. "You're the sleeper agent?!" Exclaimed Lance. Stephen just grinning continued, "I've been with the Boss since the beginning. I was set up here for when Team Rocket was ready to expand over here in the Hoenn." His grin faltered a bit, "Obviously that didn't turn out quite right."

His grin went back to full blast, "But let's put the past behind us! We have a new region, ripe for conquest! You two ready?" James and Lance nodded and the three left the cave, heading to the car that Stephen had brought.

* * *

"So how did the selection go sweetie?" Marylin Rivers asked as her son walked in the door. Matthew Rivers grinned at her as he put his bag down and pulled the googles he was wearing down around his neck before placing his helmet on the table. He combed his silver hair was his fingers for a moment to get the bangs out of his face.

"Great Mom!" He pulled out a Pokéball and called out his starter, "Come out Furasshu!" (_AN: Furasshu = Flash_) Marylin giggled a bit a the Shinx came out, "He's cute!" The Shin smiled at her appreciatively before she turned to her son, "I'm not surprised with the name. You certaintely love foreign languages."

She smiled in even wider, "But of course it's funny because you got a cat Pokémon! My little Koneko!" (_AN: Koneko = Kitten_). Matthew rolled his eyes at the nickname and grabbed the remote to the TV. Marylin continued making dinner, "What did Reece get?"

Matthew flipped through the channels, "He got a Poochyena he nicknamed Ombra. (_AN: Ombra = Shadow_) She's pretty energetic. Really energetic," he said, smiling as Furasshu sat on his lap and purred as he pet it.

Marylin smiled as she sliced some vegetables, "That's good! I'm so glad you both got good Pokémon!" She checked the oven, "Dinner's almost ready son." Matthew nodded and got up from the couch, finally finding a show for them to watch.

{ And we're back folks with the final match of the tournament! We just got to experience an explosive match with the winner being Cole Wesley! }

Matthew shook his head as he helped his Mom get the food on the table. Cole was an ass. The teen was only a year or two older than him, but he acted like he was achampion. He had that better-than-you attitude that was only boosted by his winning streak. He loved to rub it in Mattew's and Reece's faces whenever they saw each other.

"Oh, it's that boy you're always on about. Why didn't you try to be friends?" Matthew sighed; he talked to his Mom a lot about Cole. A lot of times it was him ranting about something he did and his Mom would always try to convince him to try to patch things up between them. Matthew had wanted to. But the kid was an ass. Freakin stole Lizzie...

{ ...hometown rookie that's blown away the competition! And his opponent is the mysterious S, a man who has blown through the competition like a hot knife through butter!" }

Matthew glanced over at the TV. There was Cole, black hair, black cargo shorts, white tank top (to "show off his muscular body the ladies swoon for". Ass) with a black jacket over it. The kid had his infamous smirk on his face. Freakin' jerk.

Across from him was a man wearing black trousers, a buttoned up black trench coat, a white scarf with red highlights around his neck, the ends flapping about in the breeze. His face was shadowed by his fedora, a small grin on his face.

{ Hot being the key word there Joel } Said the female commentator Jill. Matthew and Marilyn shared smiles; Jill was a friend of theirs and she loved to comment on guys almost more than Pokémon.

{ I mean, you can see his face too, right? I practically melted when his eyes came up this way-! } { Thank you Jill for your enlightening remarks. Now let's stick to the battle here...} {Oh stop whining Joel, we all know you have some man crush on Cole- } { Jill! } { -And the match is about to begin! }

Matthew chuckled at the banter between the two as Mom served up the food. Mmm, Shepherd's Pie, his favorite. { It's a one vs one match folks, no subs, one Pokémon each. } { A Sudden Death match where the winner takes all. Both will use their strongest Pokémon for this final match. }

"So honey, tomorrow's the big day! Your Pokémon journey!" She smiled reminiscing, "Ah, the good old days. It's good that you and Reece are going together on this journey! You never forget the bonds you make while on this road!" { And Cole calls out his Blaziken...}

Matthew nodded eagerly, "Yeah, it'll be fun! We'll head straight to the first town and find out what Pokémon they use so we can prepare for whatever they use-" { HOLY CRAP! } erupted from the TV. They looked over. { Language Joel! But I agree, Ho-ly-Crap for sure! S just called out a Darkrai! }

They turned to the TV, where the cameraman had zoomed in on the Darkrai. Matthew gasped, Furasshu meowed, and Marilyn was a bit wide-eyed, "I didn't realize that Drakrai had a trainer!"

Matthew cast a glance over at his mom, "You know about Drakrai?" His mom looked surprised, "I never told you? Oh, that's right, it happened while you and Reece were out with your Dad on that trip to the Orange Islands for a week."

Matthew smiled, remembering that trip. Dad had taken them on his boat on a trip to and around the Orange Islands. It had been a blast and one of the few good memories of his Father, before Dad and Mom had gotten divorced and he moved away a couple years ago.

"Delia called me amd we caught up after not talking for a couple years. Apparently her son Ash has been to numerous regions and while in one he met Darkrai. Apparently he's seen almost all of the legendary Pokémon too! Isn't that amazing?"

Matthew had to admit that was pretty impressive, seeing legendary Pokémon were no small feat. "I know!" Marilyn said with a smile, "I'll invite him and his friends over! The Sinnoh region is a hop and a skip over by plane and Reece's dad has always wanted to go to other regions!" Reece's dad was the area's best pilot, though he hadn't traveled inter regionally. No reason to really.

Matthew smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great! It would be awesome to battle against him sometime!" They continued to chat as they finished dinner, Furasshu falling asleep on his Trainer's lap.

* * *

Shoes clacked on the floor as a seething young man walked briskly down the illuminated hallway, two guards on either side escorting him. His red hair shone in the fluorescent light as his scowl shadowed his face. He hated all of this.

He hated his Father, he hated his sepsis coin to leave. He resented his Father's organization. He hated that the hate his Father had caused him had nearly ruined him. He beloved that love was weak because of his Father.

Then, over his travels, that idiot kid, that soft fool Ethan had managed to change his opinion. He had manage to convince him that love had a place in his life, that perhaps good... Deserved a chance.

Now his fucking Father had come to retrieve him so he could be part of the bastard's criminal plans.

He had no choice but to obey. His Father's group had become too strong for him. He wished Ethan was still around in the region. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if it was the two of them.

The door slid open revealing the central room, a large space full of computers with a large glass wall overlooking the jungle of the island and the surrounding sea. People diligently worked on them, only a few looked up.

And there, on the central Dias, in his large, padded swivel chair, sat his Father, face half hidden in the shadows. The mouth smiled. Fucking smiled.

"Hello Son, how have you been? A excellent Trainer now, I presume." He glared at Father, "No thanks to you. Now what do you want."

His Father frowned, but continued, "I simply wanted you to join me in our new home and join me in my business."

He growled, "If it's the same business as before, I want no part in it. I have changed since you left, for the better."

"Silver," his Father said softly, "You defy me? You turn your back on my aspirations, things you could inherit?"

This pissed him off. Silver shouted, "I reject YOU. I reject your fake concern, your fucking plans, your fucking Team Rocket and your god-damned corruption!"

"Surely you're joking," growled his Father.

"Nope, you bastard. I don't care about you anymore, the same way you haven't cared about me!"

"Son-"

"Stow it," Silver turned around and began to stalk out, "I'm gone."

"Son! Stop!"

"Fuck you."

"STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Guards got in his way and Silver turned back to look at his furious Father, glaring at the man.

"I will NOT have you disrespect me like this! I do love you and care about you and until you're ready to listen, you will not leave!"

"Going to put me in fucking time-out?! Send me to my room?" Silver sneered.

"Yes actually. You four, escort my Son to his room and keep him in there until he's willing to talk civilly."

Silver glared loathingly as he was led out. As he left, Stephen walked in shooting a grin at the angry teen. He stood in front of the Boss and bowed at the waist, "Boss, we've arrived."

"James and Lance are settling in I assume?"

"Yessir. They are being shown around. Any further orders?"

The Boss pet his Persian as it came up to his leg, "Yes. I have your next assignment. Tell Lance to report here when he's done. He will help retrieve our final commander. James will help organize operations here."

Stephen bowed again before the Boss continued, "Your assignment is to alert one of our old agents from the original Team that he is needed."

"Where might I find this person?"

"He is a gym leader currently. Here is his information." An agent handed Stephen a Manila envelope. His eyebrows shot up.

"Interesting."

* * *

**AN(3): So hope you enjoyed it. Pairings are still up in the air, especially for Matthew. Once I've introduced everyone I'm thinking about possibly pairing him with, I'll set up a vote.**

**Anyways, please review! See you next time!**

**~JackReeves**


End file.
